harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Peverellowie
Peverell — nazwisko trzech braci: Antiocha, Kadmusa i Ignotusa, którzy prawdopodobnie zamieszkiwali Dolinę Godryka setki lat, zanim dotarł tam Harry Potter. To owi trzej bracia byli pierwszymi właścicielami Insygniów Śmierci, które razem zgromadzone czyniły swego właściciela panem Śmierci. Były to: Czarna Różdżka, Kamień Wskrzeszenia oraz Peleryna-niewidka. Właścicielem tej ostatniej był Ignotus – przodek Jamesa Pottera, a więc i jego syna. I to właśnie Peverellów dotyczyła legenda o Trzech Braciach, z Baśni Barda Beedle'a. Opowieść opowiada o braciach, którzy znaleźli sposób na przechytrzenie Śmierci, która i tak szybko ich dopadła, wykorzystując ich słabości. Jedynie najmłodszy brat – właściciel Peleryny-Niewidki – nie zaufał pozornie pokonanej Śmierci, dzięki czemu dożył sędziwej starości i mógł przekazać Pelerynę potomkom. Legenda o Peverellach mały|lewo|Symbol Insygniów Śmierci. Było raz trzech braci, którzy wędrowali opustoszałą, krętą drogą o zmierzchu. Doszli w końcu do rzeki zbyt głębokiej, by przez nią przejść, i zbyt groźnej, by przez nią przepłynąć. Bracia znali się jednak na czarach, więc po prostu machnęli różdżkami i wyczarowali most nad zdradziecką tonią. Byli już w połowie mostu, gdy drogę zagrodziła im zakapturzona postać. I Śmierć przemówiła do nich. Była zła, że tym trzem nowym ofiarom udało im się ją przechytrzyć, bo zwykle wędrowcy tonęli w rzece. Nie dała jednak za wygraną. Postanowiła udawać, że podziwia czarodziejskie uzdolnienia trzech braci, i oznajmiła im, że każdemu należy się nagroda za przechytrzenia Śmierci. I tak, najstarszy brat, który miał wojownicze usposobienie, poprosił o różdżkę, której magiczna moc przewyższałaby moc każdej z istniejących różdżek, za pomocą której zwyciężyłby w każdym pojedynku, różdżkę godną czarodzieja, który pokonał Śmierć! I Śmierć podeszła do najstarszego drzewa rosnącego nad brzegiem rzeki, wycięła z jego gałęzi różdżkę i dała najstarszemu bratu, mówiąc: " To różdżka z czarnego bzu, zwana Czarną Różdżką. Mając ją w ręku zwyciężysz każdego ". Drugi w kolejności starszeństwa brat, który miał złośliwe usposobienie, postanowił jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Śmierć i poprosił o moc wzywania umarłych spoza grobu. I Śmierć podniosła gładki kamień z brzegu rzeki, dała mu go i powiedziała, że ów kamień ma moc sprowadzenia umarłego zza grobu. Potem Śmierć zapytała najmłodszego brata, co by chciał od niej dostać. A był on z nich trzech najskromniejszy, a także najmądrzejszy więc nie ufał Śmierci. Poprosił o coś co pozwoliło by mu odejść z tego miejsca, nie będąc ściganym przez Śmierć. I Śmierć, bardzo niechętnie, wręczyła mu swoją Pelerynę-Niewidkę. Wówczas Śmierć odstąpiła na bok i pozwoliła trzem braciom przejść przez rzekę i powędrować dalej, co też uczynili, rozprawiając o przygodzie, która im się przytrafiła, i podziwiając dary Śmierci. I zdarzyło się, że trzej bracia się rozstali, każdy poszedł własną drogą. Pierwszy brat wędrował przez tydzień lub dwa, aż doszedł do pewnej dalekiej wioski i odszukał czarodzieja, z którym się kiedyś pokłócił. Mając Czarną Różdżkę w ręku, nie mógł przegrać w pojedynku, który nastąpił. Zostawił ciało martwego przeciwnika na podłodze, a sam udał się do gospody, gdzie przechwalał się głośno mocą swojej różdżki, którą wydarł samej Śmierci i dzięki której stał się niezwyciężony. Tej samej nocy do najstarszego brata, który leżał w łóżku odurzony winem, podkradł się inny czarodziej. Zabrał mu różdżkę i na wszelki wypadek poderżnął mu gardło. '' ''I tak Śmierć zabrała pierwszego brata. Tym czasem drugi brat powędrował do własnego domu, w którym mieszkał samotnie. Zamknął się w izbie, wyjął Kamień, który miał moc sprowadzania zmarłych zza grobu, i obrócił go trzykrotnie w dłoni. Ku jego zdumieniu i radości, natychmiast pojawiła się przed nim postać dziewczyny, z którą miał nadzieję się ożenić, zanim spotkała ją przedwczesna śmierć. Była jednak smutna i zimna, oddzielona od niego jakby woalem. Choć wróciła zza grobu nie należała prawdziwie do świata śmiertelników i bardzo cierpiała. W końcu ów drugi brat, doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą, zabił się, by naprawdę się z nią połączyć. I tak Śmierć zabrała drugiego brata. Choć Śmierć szukała trzeciego brata przez wiele lat, nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Dopiero kiedy był w bardzo podeszłym wieku, zdjął z siebie Pelerynę-Niewidkę i dał ją swojemu synowi. A wówczas pozdrowił Śmierć jak starego przyjaciela i odszedł z nią z tego świata, jak równy z równym. Kliknij, aby posłuchać opowieści o trzech braciach opowiadanej przez Hermionę. Kategoria:Rodzina Peverell